


Papyrus remembers

by UT-classicFan2016 (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Feels, Fear of Death, Genocide Papyrus, Genocide Sans, Hurt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Poor Sans, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sans, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Needs A Hug, Short One Shot, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/UT-classicFan2016
Summary: If Papyrus remembers it'll break his spirit... It's okay if I'm the only one who remembers





	Papyrus remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/gifts).



> Got curious and typed in Papyrus remembers into Google when minecraftwarcat little fic popped up. It was a short and simple fic but really good and true to the charaters. I could actually see the fic really happening. And although they said it was bad it was actually really good and inspired me to write this. So minecraftwarcat I hope you like this fic... Which is definitely not as good as yours.
> 
> Edit: they changed their user name to jessecale  
> Or dbmk

A loud crash followed by a clatter and sloshing sound came from the kitchen. sans, who was sleeping on the couch in the living room, sat up in a panic, seeing no immediate danger he called out to papyrus. No answer. With a sigh sans got off the couch and made his way to the kitchen.  
"Papyrus." he called once more poking his head in. Seeing his brother in front of the stove just standing there, spaghetti sauce spilled all over the floor with the pot and wooden spoon at his feet was strange.  
This never happened before. Sans thought to himself a little shaken at the thought if the resets, messing up some how. he took a step into the kitchen.  
"Papyrus, Bro." Sans said unsure.  
"S-sans." Papyrus said quietly in a watery voice. Turning around to face his brother. He had one hand on his chest the other clasped around his neck. "I-" papyrus started. "They, I-, I was," he tried again in a shaking voice.  
Sans was confused. What was he trying to say. He watched and listened as he tried and tried again to start a sentence. Rubbing his neck, then pulling at his scarf. Sans stepped over the mess and tried to calm his brother.  
"How about we sit on the couch and worry about this mess later." He said pulling papyrus hand away from his neck.  
Papyrus allowed himself to be pulled to the living room.  
They sat in silence for a moment. Sans watched as papyrus pulled off his scarf and stared at it with clear discomfort.  
He entertain the horror that somehow papyrus remembered, before quickly ditching it. He can't remember. It would break his spirit. It's okay if its just me who remembers. Sans sighed heavily.  
"Sans." Papyrus said in almost a whisper.  
"I, I keep seeing, well, dreaming really. About the human."  
Sans eye flashed blue.  
"They weren't very nice, they-." papyrus cut himself off hands going to his neck again. "They did such horrid things." Papyrus continued. "I had tried to stop them and-."  
Not him,  
"Why would I dream about such things sans, today was going to be the day."  
not him,  
"My puzzles are almost set to perfection. I even started to make my spaghetti in case they got Hungry during, but now,"  
NOT HIM!  
"I'm afraid of what will happen if I Shall meet them. Sans I know this will sound strange but, I-,I felt my self turn to dust. Stranger yet I feel like I've done this all before."  
"WHY ALWAYS HIM!" Sans screamed out loud in a panic clutching his head as his eye flared bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
